The Significance of Cherries
by ShockWaveWolf
Summary: If opposites attract then this pair is in too deep to help themselves. Rating for adult themes and Shonen ai KuwaHiei Updated 12803
1. Greens of Spring

The Significance of Cherries

Chapter One~

Greens of Spring

AN:  My first Writing on Fanfiction.net.  This will be a Kuwabara/Hiei fic.

Disclaimer: Yu Hakusho is copyrighted to Yoshihiro Togashi.  

            Kurama and Yusuke were waiting patiently for Hiei and Kuwabara to return from their mission.  Well _Kurama_ was waiting patiently while Yusuke paced back and forth angrily, informing Koenma from time to time what a bad idea it was to send the two alone on the mission.

            "Are you some kind of Idiot?"  He seethed for about the millionth time in the last half hour.  "They could kill each other!"  That wasn't entirely true.  If worse came to worse, and mortal combat ensued, one would walk away.  Though Hiei was not likely to get angry enough to want to do more than threaten Kuwabara with vivid descriptions of torture.  Kuwabara wasn't likely to say something to put him in that vulnerable of a position either.  The most likely thing to happen was Hiei unintentionally leaving Kuwabara behind.

            Koenma watched solemnly as Yusuke made his rounds.  "I'm well aware of their abilities Yusuke, that's why I sent them."  He said finally without much concern.  George came in with another stack of papers, and the prince once more resigned to reviewing and stamping away.

            "That's not the point!"  Yusuke wailed.  "What if Hiei just left Kuwabara…"  Yusuke stopped as the voices of his team members were heard approaching.

            "Stupid Human!"  Not a new phrase, but it certainly had some vehemence behind it today.

            "Let go!  I don't need your help you little elf!"  Kuwabara howled.  A scuffling sound was heard, followed by a loud "Oof!"  As Kuwabara stumbled and fell to the floor, apparently badly injured.

            "Idiot," Hiei said more mildly this time.  He reached down to pull Kuwabara to his feet, but Kuwabara swiped at him.

            "I," he panted, "do not need… _your_ help!"  Kuwabara rose shakily to his feet on his own.  This accomplished, he turned to grin triumphantly at his nemesis.  Hiei however had walked ahead, and delivered the small parcel, presumably Koenma's artifact, without so much as looking back at Kazuma.  Kuwabara growled and made an attempt to walk, but fell to his knees with a groan, and doubled over.

            Yusuke rushed over to his injured friend.  Hiei and Kurama arrived behind him shortly.  Both Kurama and Yusuke eyed Kuwabara with concern, but Hiei just glared at him.

            "What the hell happened to you?"  Yusuke inquired with disdain as he inspected gash marks by Kuwabara's temples and two deep wounds in his left leg and abdomen.  It was obvious Kuwabara had been bleeding for a while.

            "This idiot decided that I couldn't defend myself, and jumped in the line of fire," Hiei seethed.  Hiei was without a scratch as far as Yusuke could tell, though that really didn't say much about the fight. Hiei was strong enough to avoid damage in extremely difficult situations.  Kuwabara on the other hand, was not a good way to meter a fight either.  Kazuma took to many hits needlessly to judge his fights without seeing them.

            "Ha!  You weren't even paying attention," Kuwabara spat back, "they would have skewered you if I, Kaz- unnnghn…"  His muscles contracted in pain, and Kuwabara was doubled over again.  Hiei frowned deeply and knelt next to him.  Yusuke figured there must be some truth in what Kuwabara had said, as he saw guilt flash briefly in Hiei's eyes.  '_Or_,' Yusuke thought eyeing Hiei, '_he just feels bad he couldn't keep a better eye on Kuwabara during the mission.'_

            "C'mon," Yusuke sighed, "let's get him cleaned up."  Despite Kuwabara's protests, the three managed to get their tall friend to Genkai for healing. 

 Genkai made quick work of the bruising and head wounds, but when she came to the deep gashes she frowned.  "There's a problem," Genkai informed the group as she tried in vain to close the wounds. 

"What's he gotten himself into this time?"  Yusuke sighed glancing at the redhead lying on the floor.  Kuwabara was delirious, and long past anything remotely defiant, so the remark went unchecked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever caused these wounds was coated with a form of the 'Bane' plant."  Genkai concluded as she dressed the unresponsive wounds.

"Um…  And that means exactly what?"  Yusuke demanded.

"Bane as in Dragon's Bane," said Genkai, as she finished Kuwabara.  "Normally it would be worthless on a human, but it seems this concoction keeps he body from healing itself."

"Well so?  Can't you just heal him?"  Yusuke asked.

Genkai gave her former student an irritated look.  "I don't magically heal people Yusuke," she said lamely, "I use my spirit energy to speed up the body's natural healing process."

"Ah."  Yusuke looked from Genkai to Kuwabara and back.  Kuwabara had a fever, but besides that he seemed to be ok now.  He lay in a fitful slumber as the rest of the group tried to figure out what to do with him.

"The poison will work its way out of his system eventually," Genkai concluded eyeing their tall companion carefully.  "He will heal, but it may take weeks before he can walk without crutches."

"Like we'll get him to use those," Yusuke murmured.  He already had a plan in mind for his proud comrade though.  Convincing Kuwabara he needed a wheel chair, and then settling with him for crutches would probably work.  Hopefully he wouldn't wonder how they would get him down the long flight of stairs.  Kuwabara was slow, and he took things for granted, but he could eventually put two and two together.  He'd be most upset if he found out he was being deceived.

Kurama grinned knowingly at him, and Yusuke nodded back.  "Well it looks like we're going to be here for a while," his soft voice drawled matter-of-factly.

Yusuke looked to see how much light was left to the day.  Amazingly it was only noon.  "Why don't we go get some pizza or something and bring it back for dinner?"  He started to head out of the temple, "Nobody would deliver to this place, and I don't want to be stuck with Genkai's food again."  

Genkai snorted, but didn't say anything, as she retreated deeper into her temple.  Yusuke and Kurama walked out of the temple chattering, leaving Hiei and the unconscious Kuwabara alone.  Hiei walked around Kuwabara slowly, not making any sound.  Red eyes scrutinized all the places the injuries had been, and lingered on the now bandaged and yet unhealed ones.

Hiei knelt down beside him.  The oaf didn't appear to be in any pain, but still…  He cursed as he felt an odd tightening in his chest form at the sight of Kazuma's wounds.  The idiot's sacrifice wasn't necessary, so why Hiei felt guilty he wasn't sure.  _'It was of the best intentions,'_ argued a voice not often heard in the recesses of Hiei's mind.  Hiei shoved the voice back into its respective room and locked the door.  The feeling went as quickly as it had come, and he thought no more of it.  He jumped to a windowsill to sit and wait for someone to take over babysitting.

It was early spring on earth, and the ground was softening again after a cold winter.  Hiei could smell the new green flora sprouting out of the ground and leaves budding on the trees.  It wouldn't be long before the Cherry trees leafed out and started to bloom.  Genkai's temple would be thick with petals of white and pink soon.  Hiei snorted at the thought, and turned his mind to more important business.  The earth continued to breath, like one awakening from a deep sleep, and all was normal.


	2. Warm Feelings and Shifting Shadows

**The Significance of Cherries**

**Chapter 2~**

**Part I-**

**Warm Feelings and Shifting Shadows**

**AN:**  I have returned with our second… much longer installment of our soon to be a fairly long story.  This is really more preparation for part two, but there were things to explain…  I've made a decision that if I ever submit a work to ff.net, it's gonna be completely done before I do.  Saves on stress and writer's block.

**Disclaimer:  ****Yu Yu Hakusho is copyrighted to Yoshihiro Togashi.  **

****

****

            Kuwabara floated aimlessly in an endless see of black.  He was well used to this by now, teetering just on the edge of consciousness.  He floated there, waiting…  no, waiting wasn't the word, 'waiting' implies expectation.  The word could be… angry.

            Angry at what?  Nothing in particular really, there was no target to be angry at in the darkness.  He was just, angry.  He was always angry in the dark, and when he awoke, it lingered for a split second, and then was forgotten.  Kuwabara floated angry… angry… angry…  Light crackled across the abysmal plane for only a moment as a thought ignited, and ran like hell through the anger.  

_'Odd…'_  Kuwabara became 'aware' slowly of the length of time spent in the Nothing.  He could see and understand the scar the thought had made on the Nothing.  There was a long silence before multiple, brighter lights cut into the angry nothing.  _'What is odd?'_ left its impression as "odd" faded from his minds eye.  _'Minds eye?'_  More lights, _'How do I know this?'  _

More thoughts flooded his mind, and more tracers of light etched those thoughts out across the vast expanse of the Nothing.  He could see them all, though there must be thousands.  All of the bright golden words etched for seeming miles were all seen at once, all crammed together, but all alone.  Kuwabara stared in wonder.  It was like one of those trick pictures, where you stare and stare until you realize the space between on object is actually another object, and they are different but the same, and connected but separate.

The Nothing had been waiting for him to become 'aware' for sometime, and was now ready to do its thing.  The nothing closed in on Kuwabara's consciousness.  Colors, feelings, tastes, sounds, and smells flooded his being.  He was familiar with of these things, none of them linked to any knowledge Kuwabara possessed.  It was suffocating him…  So, that foreign entity known as his body, yanked on his consciousness and aborted his foray into the unknown. 

When Kuwabara's spirit was fully jerked back into his body, his body jerked along with it, which did wonders to wake him up.  White-hot light seared across his vision and was accompanied by the all too familiar feeling of intense pain.  Kuwabara screamed at the sudden tangible feelings that sparked to life, and then fell silent.  He heard other things too, though he couldn't quite identify them.

Kazuma would have spared himself a moment to moan, as the images from the Nothing faded into his memory.  He however was busy at the important task of recognizing his surroundings.  He told his brain to process the sounds and then figure out what was going on.  A few heart beats later information poured into him.  Cold, hard, pain, floor, pain, cold, pain, lying down, pain, pain, pain, sound, pain…

"Kuwabara?"  A gentle voice kneaded through the ache.  It felt good, all charm and tenderness.  Wasn't there someone like that he knew?  While he tried to remember, the haze of hurt thickened.

"Kuwabara!"  Another voice demanded.  This one was… different, but familiar.  Harsh, no, strong, young, very familiar.  Who were these people?  '_Why don't you open your eyes idiot?'_  _'Ah, that's a good idea.'_  It was a task, easier said than done. His eyelids felt as though they'd been super glued shut.  He struggled to lift them, and was rewarded with glaring daylight.  He immediately recoiled with a grunt, and heard several breaths of relief.

"Un?"  Kuwabara questioned to no one in particular as a cool hand rested on his forehead.  It felt good as it traveled over his hurting eyes and rested on his throat.

"He's got a pretty bad fever," the soft singsong voice tittered in his ears again.  It struck a cord this time, as his brain relayed loads of information about its owner.  Kurama.  Soft spoken, polite, intelligent, kind…  Kuwabara beat back the excess information as he tried to put a name to the other voice.

"You can whip something up for that though right?"  It was the second voice, and information on this one too was relayed with due speed.  Strong, cocky, cunning, punk.  Kuwabara stored, or rather restored this information too.

"I'm not sure," the voice replied.  Kurama withdrew his hand and stood.  "Willow bark tea, can lower fevers, but if the dragon's bane is countering his body's ability to regenerate… blah blah" Kuwabara hated it when Kurama talked over him like that.  He naturally tuned out when Kurama talked about stuff like that now, which was quite annoying since he really wanted to know what was going on.

"Is he too weak to open his eyes?"  Kuwabara snapped to attention at this voice.  Hiei.  His eyes flew open as if on command, and he found himself looking into a blurry black figure.  For a moment blood red eyes locked with stormy blue, and time seemed suspended.  The feelings from the Nothing came rushing back, the odd colors flashed like an abstract butterfly in his mind.

Yusuke shook him from his thoughts.  "Hey," he called, lightly shaking Kazuma's shoulder, "Earth to Kuwabara."  Yusuke teased, but his eyes showed real concern for his friend.

Kuwabara smiled reassuringly, "Sorry Urameshi, I was just lost in thought."

Hiei snorted, "He would be, it's unfamiliar territory."

Kuwabara spared energy enough for a glare and a growl at Hiei, before Kurama returned.  Yusuke made a grave effort not to grin.

"Now Hiei," the voice chided in a teasing tone, "It's not fair to bait an injured man.

Kuwabara sighed, and Yusuke snickered.  '_Yes, let's all have fun with Kuwabara since he Can't Move!'  _Kuwabara thought bitterly.  

Noticing Kazuma's general glare, Yusuke poked him in the shoulder.  "Lighten up Kuwabara.  We've been worried about you all day, the least you could do is let us laugh off anxiety at your expense."  Kuwabara snorted at Yusuke, but didn't say anything.

Yusuke propped Kuwabara up so Kurama could give him the medicine.  Kazuma looked pale, but his skin was hot to the touch.  He worried for a moment if the 'Dragon's Bane' had poisoned Kuwabara somehow.  Kuwabara grunted when he sat up, clutching at the wound in his abdomen.  Yusuke sat back to back with Kuwabara, so he could lean, and not use the wounded muscle.  Kazuma sighed gratefully and relaxed against Yusuke.  Hiei made a restless noise and moved back to the window.

"It's rather bitter," Kurama warned as he handed Kuwabara the fever tonic, "but it will bring your fever down quickly enough."

Shaking hands accepted the mug, and Kuwabara drank it quickly, making a face as the bitter after taste flooded his mouth.  "I don't know about a fever," Kuwabara said slowly handing the mug back to Kurama, "I'm really cold."

"We might want to get him to a real bed," Kurama suggested.

"I guess we could ask Genkai for a room for him here," Yusuke mused looking around the temple.

"It would be best for him to stay here, where Genkai can keep an eye on him," Kurama agreed.  Kuwabara looked at the two of them, deciding for him where he was gonna stay.  Yeah right!

"I just wanna go home," Kuwabara stated stubbornly.  Yusuke and Kurama stared at him as if they had just noticed him.  '_That's right,'_ he thought angrily, '_I'm still here.'_

"We'll have to get him there sooner or later," Hiei put in.  "We can send the crutches later."  Yusuke glared at Hiei.  He'd had a whole plan worked out…

"CRUTCHES??"  Kuwabara all but screamed, his voice breaking high with indignity.

"Yeah," Hiei affirmed smoothly.  He nudged Kuwabara's bad leg, and was rewarded with a yelp.  "You think your going to walk around on you own?  You can't even get up on your own."

"Can so!"  Kuwabara spat back, and proceeded to try to get up.

"That's enough!"  Yusuke said, pushing Kazuma back to the floor.  "We'll take you home, _if _you behave yourself."  Kuwabara mumbled his assent.  "Good.  Now let's go."

Yusuke hooked Kuwabara's arm behind his neck and helped Kazuma from the floor.  Light was fading from the sky, and something was nagging at the back of Kuwabara's mind to remember.  He glanced at Hiei, who was looking at them oddly.  The feelings threatened to come back, but faded as Yusuke ushered him out of the temple and toward the long stairway that led away from the temple.  Kuwabara mentally cursed as he leaned on Yusuke.  Each step was agony, even as he valiantly remained silent.  He was after all, the great Kazuma Kuwabara.  Kurama helped from time to time, but it still took an hour to reach the bottom.

            Another hour later, they reached Kuwabara's apartment building.  Having moved out of his sisters house a few months before, Kuwabara now had a job and his own apartment, a fairly small one.  It was a huge building, and Kuwabara lived on the 20th floor.  Luckily some genius somewhere invented a little machine called the elevator, and four grateful young men didn't have to climb twenty flights of stairs.  Yusuke and Kuwabara were especially grateful, as they were both exhausted from their long trip.

            Kuwabara sighed with relief as he pulled his keys from his pocket.  He flicked the latch quickly, swinging the door open.  Surely, now he could get some rest, and…

            Unfortunately rest was not going to be immediately coming.  His older sister was standing with her arms across her chest, with a very annoyed look in her eyes.  All four sighed, and she snorted.

            She eyed Yusuke and Kuwabara's panting figures with some suspicion.  "Well?"

            "Ah," Kuwabara tried to think quickly but was drawing a blank, "What are you doing here Shizu?"

            "I've been waiting for an hour to meet you for dinner," Shizuru replied evenly.

            _Oh shit! _ "Ah, I- I'm so sorry."  Kazuma stammered.  "I forgot-"

            "You forgot?"  She inhaled deeply, and her cigarette gave a hissing report.  

            "Ya see, I had this mi-"

            "What the hell's wrong with you?  Can't you stand on your own?"  She inquired irritably.

            "Yes," he said dumbly forgetting his wounds.  He pushed off of Yusuke quickly, and it seemed like he would stand, before his traitorous left leg gave way.  Yusuke just barely caught him.

            "Ah, no."  Yusuke answered for his friend as he hoisted him back to balance.  Shizuru looked taken aback for a moment, before she turned a wrathful glare on Yusuke.

            "What happened?" she demanded.

            "I think it would be better if we could talk about this inside," Yusuke pleaded.  Shizuru narrowed her eyes but moved aside so they could set him down on his futon.

            Both sighed gratefully as they sank down after two horrendous hours of walking.  Shizuru glared from them, to Hiei and Kurama, who hovered outside the door.  "C'mon," she growled.

            "Shizu-," Kuwabara began.

            "We were on a mission in the demon world," Hiei interrupted.  "We were ambushed on our return, and he was injured," he continued.  Kuwabara leaned back in relief.  At least he wouldn't have to think for a while.  "We took him to Genkai's but she couldn't heal the larger wounds, so we brought him here."  Hiei left out small parts here and there, but nothing seemed too out of place.

            "So I see," Shizuru said.  She walked over to inspect her brother.  "You're a little warm," she said resting her hand on his head.

            "It was a long walk home," he replied sleepily.  "I'm sorry Shizuru, I'll make it up to you."

            "Yes you will," she said, sparing him a smile.  "Maybe I should stay here with you for a couple of days."

            "No, that's ok."  He said quickly, sitting up.  "I'll be alright."  He nudged Yusuke meaningfully.

            "Yeah, yeah!"  Yusuke smiled, "I'll stick around for a while and make sure he's settled."  Shizuru hung back for another five minutes, just to worry her little brother before leaving.  Kuwabara sank pleasantly back into his futon.  Now that two obstacles of the day were hurtled, he was ready for a long, long sleep.  Problem was, his bead was a whole ten paces away, and Urameshi would be using the couch…

            With a groan Kuwabara rolled back over the couch, planting his good leg beneath him and gripping the back of the futon for support, he managed to rise.  Looking forlornly across the room to where his room was he could tell this was the beginning to a long and painful experience.

            "Hey," Yusuke rose too.  "Where're you going?"

            "To bed," Kazuma grunted.  Yusuke supported him across the room.  Hiei watched as Kuwabara even with help, limped painfully only ten paces from where he had been.  He had kept up his dignity through most of the ordeal, but Kuwabara seemed greatly diminished as he took the final step of the day.  You'd think he was walking straight into his own grave.  Hiei let out an inward sigh, humans were so fragile.  

_'Pity,'_ remarked his inner voice again.  

_'What?'_ He thought back.  

            _'It's a pity they're so fragile…  If he's this strong as a human…  What kind of demon would he make?'_

            _'…'_  Hiei reflected on this for a moment.  Kuwabara was the weakest of the group, no mistake be made.  However, as far as humans went, his power was exceptional.  If he could train all that energy properly, he would be a great human.  If he were a demon…  _'He wouldn't like that anyway.'_  Hiei concluded, as he watched the much-weakened Kazuma retreat to his own room.  _'He's too 'blaze of honor and glory' for that.'_

            _'He thinks that now maybe…  But after tasting demon strength would he care?'_  The voice pressed.

            _'Ridiculous,'_ Hiei locked the voice away again, but could not restrain a single rouge thought.  _'If he were a demon, he'd never die.'  _Hiei pushed that thought aside too.  Kuwabara was not one to fear his own mortality.  Had he not just shown that?

            Kurama motioned that it was time for them to go.  Hiei thought on saying goodbye, but he could make out the oafs snores already.  He shook his head.  Humans, what in the world had the gods been thinking when they created the frail creatures?

            Thunder rolled tamely for the first time that year.  The first storm of spring spread its shadow over Japan.  The soft dripping rain accompanied the homey rumble, as trees reached thankfully for the warm rain.  Leaf buds becoming thick, and unfurling to welcome the liquid blessing.

            _Everyone knows that lives are influenced by games the gods constantly play.  What these games are, know one knows, and the rules are just as mysterious.  The only thing that could be known for sure was, Thunder rolled…  He rolled a three._

That's the end of chapter 2 part one.

Redragon:  I have to say I wasn't going to check the reviews before I finished this entire story.  I didn't really think anyone would want to read this.

Megumi: Dur Hur…  Rolls eyes*

Redragon:  Anyway I went to… well ah…

Megumi: Check the reviews to see how many he got…

Redragon: Shut up!

Megumi: Mocking Redragon*  Oh!  Lookylookylooky!!  I Got 4!!  Begins running around the room flapping her arms*  I'm so HAPPYIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Redragon:  Grabs a stick*

Megumi:  Still mocking*  I LOVE them and I haven't even read them yet!!  

Redragon:  You're just jealous because all you write is Zoids fics!!

Megumi: Turns red* Take that BACK!!

~RAGING BATTLE ENSUES ~

Who will win?  Find out in the next installment of THE SIGNIFICANCE OF CHERRIES!!


	3. The Recklessness of Riddles

The Significance of Cherries

Chapter 2~

Part II-

The Recklessness of Riddles

AN:  After a long break of sorts I'm back again, and will hopefully update more often.  Anyway enjoy the next parts to Significance of Cherries.  P.S.  Not that I'm any good with grammar, but this chapter had appalled me to the point of going over it again…  I might just rewrite this thing, I really don't like it. 

**Disclaimer:  ****Yu Yu Hakusho is copyrighted to Yoshihiro Togashi. **

It had been a week since Kuwabara had been wounded, and Hiei had not seen him since they'd dropped him off at his apartment.  Not that Hiei didn't remember the human; more often than not the vision of pain etched across the tall boy's face haunted him.  Hiei wasn't sure he was anymore ready to see Kuwabara on crutches, than Kuwabara was ready to use them.  The thought of someone as athletic as Kazuma injured for life sent a chill down Hiei's spine.  He told himself that that sort of thing didn't happen to Kuwabara.  The fool was not the strongest, nor the most graceful, but he could take a beating well enough.****

Hiei brooded as he wandered swiftly but aimlessly that night.  Never having been a social demon by any standards, it had been a relief to have Kurama.  Someone who could translate silence, and just plain knew when to shut up and leave Hiei alone for a while.  He had almost never in the time he'd known Kurama, been driven to the point that he couldn't stand his company.  This was one of those rare moments, and Hiei knew the fox was doing it on purpose.

Kurama had gone nearly every day to see Kazuma, and upon every return he was greeted with an inquisitive silence.  For the first couple of days, he reported that Kuwabara was healing well.  He'd say how Kuwabara was annoyed that Yusuke actually stuck around after his sister had gone, and other small traits that were annoying, but perfectly Kuwabara.  After those first couple of days, the fox left the silence to inquire whom it may, and Hiei was left without answers.  Kurama was only saying that Hiei should go see for himself.  

            Admitting that he cared was a simple enough task…  It's not like it mattered anyway.  The gears in his head ground slowly, as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea that it didn't matter.  It didn't, Hiei was sure, but for some reason his mind wouldn't accept the idea.  So Hiei shoved the annoying thoughts aside, and tried to clear his head.  He had little luck, since clearing one's head, requires dealing with outstanding problems, which he couldn't seem to do.  He sighed inwardly; this was all Kuwabara's fault.  Kazuma had the most irritating habit of acting before he thought, fighting without a plan.  That's what had gotten Kazuma hurt: a bad split second decision.  The idiot was in no position to make split second decisions; he didn't have the brainpower for it.  It amazed Hiei that the human was still alive, fighting like he believed he was invincible all the time.

            "Humans have limits," he stated to the night air, as though stating the fact would make the thought more tolerable.  Arguments tore each other to pieces in Hiei's mind as he searched for a peace he'd not enjoyed since before the incident.  Hiei _knew_ that humans were weak and fragile, even humans admitted it…  What he had learned over time working with Yusuke and Kuwabara had changed much of his conventional thoughts towards humans.  Yusuke, Hiei could deal with, Yusuke was at least part demon and justified in his unusual strength.  Kuwabara had thus far been labeled a phenomenon of all natural law.  This label would not serve as an explanation for much longer… Kuwabara walked a precarious line of doing exactly what was expected of him, and managing things that just couldn't be filed under human abilities.  

As frail as his body was comparatively, Kazuma never thought of his humanity as a disadvantage.  He was in fact in his own way, very proud of being the only human on the team.  Kuwabara had been defeated many times, by humans and demons alike.  Yet, he always got up after each defeat as though it had no bearing on the task at hand.  Hiei told himself that Kazuma just didn't have the sense to learn from one battle to the next, that in each fight he was starting from scratch.  There was truth there, as Kuwabara never backed down from a fight, no matter the odds.  There was also a lie; the thought implied that Kuwabara didn't understand fighting.  Hiei's experience told him otherwise, having seen Kuwabara grow more powerful and skilled, despite drawbacks.

            Hiei had to quell a snort of disgust as he found himself outside Kuwabara's apartment building.  Well it doesn't matter anyway right?  He jumped easily up the side of the building, from tiny balcony to tiny balcony without so much as a sound.  Once he reached the twentieth level, he had to check for Kuwabara.  Most of the curtains were drawn by now; faint garbled voices identified the different occupants of the building.  Feeling a little conspicuous being right on the front of the building, Hiei nearly abandoned his venture, when he heard familiar voices.  The curtains were drawn on this window too, but as he listened he just could make out Yusuke and Kuwabara's argument.

            "Your sure you'll-" Yusuke's voice was cut off by Kuwabara.

            "Would you get lost already?"  Kuwabara wasn't yelling, but his voice had an edge to it.  Hiei quirked an eyebrow, Kuwabara was often more roar than fight, but when provoked he took a very cold tone.  In all their constant and hackling, he almost never got upset enough to imply such a challenge.  Hiei listened with interest.

            "Okay, Okay!"  Hiei could imagine Yusuke throwing his hands up in mock defense.  A door clicked open.  "Just don't hobble too far a-"  The simultaneous sounds of a slamming door and a rather heavy object hitting that door rang against the relatively quiet night.

            Hiei could make out Yusuke's snicker and his cocky hop step as he made his way down the hall.

            "Stupid bastard," Kuwabara spat bitterly after his one-time rival and long-time friend.  As often as he lost Kazuma still didn't _like_ losing, not even these little battles.  Hiei made out the odd sound of one walking on crutches coming closer to the window.  

The sound of clattering dishes and opening and closing of cabinets told Hiei he was sitting on the balcony of a kitchen window.  It was a small balcony though window was big enough for him to walk through without bending down.

            "God it's hot in here," Kazuma said pulling the curtains and sliding the window back with a flick of his wrist.  He made a choked cry of surprise, and tumbled back onto the small floor of the kitchen when he saw two blood red eyes staring at him.  He lay like that for several moments, the wind having been knocked out of him.  As Kuwabara's breath became more regular, Hiei dropped into the kitchen.  He studied the figure on the floor before leaning over and favoring the human with a half grin.  

"Happy to see you too."  Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at Hiei as the demon made himself at home.  _Ah sarcasm…_

            "How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?"  Asked Kuwabara as he propped himself up on his elbows and glared savagely at Hiei.  He looked angry, embarrassed, and more than a little miserable.  For some reason seeing the unhappy Kuwabara pushed all the dark feelings out of Hiei's mind, and he immediately felt better.  He continued to smile as he stepped past Kuwabara and into the small living room.

            "Make yourself at home why don't you?"  Kuwabara spat coldly as he hoisted himself from the floor and propped himself against the counter.

            "Thank you," Hiei quipped as he hopped on the futon.  Turning and crossing his arms on the back of the futon, Hiei watched with definite amusement as Kuwabara's face colored with rage.  Hiei had nearly forgotten how fun it was to rile the human.  He couldn't suppress a grin as he watched pretend he wasn't affected and continued fixing himself something to eat.  

He had to bite back laughter when Kazuma froze after opening the fridge.  He could see the conflict of interests clearly written across the tall boys face.  Did he offer his unwelcome guest something to eat or not?  Hiei had learned a little of the humans' complex rules of etiquette that Kurama had told him kept the human race for tearing each other apart.  Kuwabara didn't believe Hiei really fell under shelter of his thin patience, but if he wasn't polite, it would prove Hiei had gotten to him.  So the real question was: how much did Kuwabara care that Hiei had affected him.  

Kuwabara turned almost painfully toward Hiei, "You want somethin'?"  The words dripped with venom, warning him not to take the offer.  Hiei toyed with the idea of accepting the offer, just to see how far he could push Kazuma before he cracked.  After observing that Kuwabara stood firmly between Hiei and his preferred exit he decided against it.  In its wounded state it wasn't likely Kazuma's body would handle a skirmish.  More importantly, Genkai wouldn't be pleased to find much of her work undone so soon.

Kuwabara growled involuntarily, growing weary of waiting for an answer.  Hiei shook his head, waving off the offered food.  He turned back around on the futon, planning his next move when he found a pair of incredulous green eyes staring at him.  A rather fat cat was, if he wasn't mistaken, ordering him to move.  He refused to move from his spot and the cat blinked.  In that one motion it seemed to have deemed him too stupid to understand he was out of place and purposeful leapt into his lap.  

Hiei stared unbelieving, as the furry little mammal turned around three times, lay down comfortably, and began purring.  Hiei was aghast.

"Your in her spot," Kuwabara called.  As though that excused everything.  Hiei glared at him, and then at the cat.  She continued purring blissfully, oblivious to the death glare being given.

"Eikichi, c'mere," Kuwabara called fearing for his cat.  Looking at her master she didn't move, but mewed at him.  "C'mon Eikichi," he called again.

"Nyaaa," she yawned in reply, still purring infuriatingly on Hiei's lap.

Kuwabara rattled the food dish, which put some life into her.  She moved grudgingly from her perch, towards the kitchen.  Not that she needed any more food.

Hiei watched her as she sniffed at the bowl and proceeded past it.  She leaned lovingly against her master's leg and began to purr at full volume.  Kuwabara's dark mood seemed to disappear, as he reached down to run his fingers through her soft fur.  His eyes softened and he half smiled.  Her apparent mission accomplished, she waddled back to the food dish.  

Hiei wondered how such a small animal, could make the anger that had been so apparent only moments earlier, just disappear.  His thoughts were jarred by Kuwabara's voice.

"Are you sure I can't get you some tea?"  The tone was as close to apologetic as Hiei had ever heard uttered from Kuwabara's throat.  He really didn't care for tea, but being as it was an apology and all…

"Yes."  Hiei nodded wondering why he cared about being polite.  It was only Kuwabara after all.  Dishes rattled as Kuwabara put a kettle on the stove.  A long silence arose between them, as they waited.  One of them would have to say something eventually, and the other would snap replies, and sooner or later civilized conversation would take place.  The silence grew thicker with each passing moment, and unspoken questions began to swim though it.  Pressure grew to break the silence, and each looked to the other to start off.  Neither was brave enough, Kuwabara's bravado had been stolen by his cat, and socializing was all Greek to Hiei.  

            Finally Kuwabara cracked under the atmosphere and sorted his thoughts.  There was no nice way to say what he wanted to say _and _save his pride.  So, he did what came naturally, speaking with honesty that was both forward and rude.  

"Why'd you come Hiei?"  He watched the kettle, praying it would hurry up.  They had only spent a minute in silence, but when you break that down it's a long time.  It's a whole sixty seconds of no sound what so ever. 

As is apt to happen when one cuts to the chase, Hiei immediately got defensive.

"Why shouldn't I?"  He asked, daring Kuwabara to deny Hiei's right as a member of the team to visit his wounded frie- err, teammate.

"Ch," Kuwabara shrugged.  "You didn't show up for a week," he stated coolly, "I didn't think you'd come."

"Well I'm here," Hiei replied tersely.  "I'm kinda surprised Kurama keeps showing up, with the way you treat your guests."

"It's not like I invited you," Kazuma snapped back now on the defensive.

"Then maybe I shouldn't have come," Hiei replied growing angrier by the minute.  He didn't know why, but the idea that Kuwabara didn't want him there struck a nerve.  '_It's not like it matters.'_  Mocked the tiny voice in his head.  _What's _that_ supposed to mean?_  He thought back.  His introspective moment was interrupted however.

"Yeah, I don't know why you bothered," Kuwabara snorted his eyes taking a livid gleam.  Apparently Hiei had struck a nerve too.  "I don't need your company."

"I'll bet Yusuke keeps you very happy," Hiei growled.  Kuwabara's face went blank with confusion, and Hiei's stomach jumped up into his throat.

"What's that supposed to meant?"  Something about the way he'd said Yusuke and very happy was implying more than…  Well it was innuendo wasn't it?

_Yeah!  What's that supposed to mean?  _Hiei was pretty sure he hadn't thought that one up.  He had suspicions that the little voice now cackling evilly had something to do with it.  Now was not the time for analysis however, now was a time for running.  Bounding swiftly across the room, he reached the window easily, but was held back by Kuwabara's voice.

"Hiei…"  Just as Hiei turned to look at Kazuma the expression on the redhead's face darkened.  "Do you have to leave so soon?"  He drawled sarcastically,  "I was just about to poison the tea."

"Hn."  Hiei leapt out the window, and Kuwabara's heart leapt with him.  

"Stupid," he chided himself softly.

"That was smooth," a familiar voice called from the door.  Yusuke leaned lazily in the entryway.

"Hey!  How long have you been there?"  Kuwabara nearly yelled.

Yusuke shrugged, "Long enough to know you two need help."  Kuwabara stared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  What was everyone's problem?  Kuwabara wondered if they'd always acted like this, or if he'd gone nutty from staying inside for too long.  Yusuke sighed looking around.

"Where'd he go?"

"He jumped," Kuwabara nodded at the window.  Yusuke nearly fell over.

"I guessed that!  I mean where was he going?"  Kuwabara shrugged indifferently.  Yusuke sighed; his best friend was way beyond hopeless.

"Suppose we oughtta check for street pizza?"  Yusuke inquired, making Kuwabara smirk.  "But I guess demons always land on their feet."  At that moment Eikichi looked up at Yusuke indignantly.

"Naw that's cats," Kuwabara chuckled patting Eikichi affectionately.  He smiled thoughtfully at his friend.  "But I heard somewhere, that demons are supposed to bounce…"

A breeze ran through the formerly quiet evening, rustling leaves as the trees whispered secrets old and dark.  Swaying, but only a little, they kept watch like silent sentinels, witness to all.  Rumors carried lightly on the wind, and with the breeze, were gone… 

Redragon:  Bandaging himself up* That was completely uncalled for.

Megumi: Nursing a black eye* You're one to talk.  It's improper to try and beat a girl with a stick.

Redragon:  And biting someone is proper?

Megumi:  Given the correct circumstances…

Redragon:  Anyway, thank you all for reviewing.  I know it's been a while-

Megumi:  I'm sure they feel at a complete loss

Redragon:  Ch!

Megumi:  Don't 'ch' at me!

**It seems as though the pair have had a draw of sorts…  But who knows what may happen?? -_-;; Stay tuned for the final part of chapter two, in THE SIGNIFICANCE OF CHERRIES.**


	4. A Stolen Kiss has Come too Late

**The Significance of Cherries**

**Chapter 2**

**Part III**

**"A Stolen Kiss has Come too Late"**

**-Savage Garden**                     

AN:  Why did this take me so long?  Oh I don't know, maybe I already wrote a chapter for this, and HATED it, then decided to write a completely different one.  The former Part three was already long (9pgs), so Yes, I suppose this will be long too.  I say 'will be' because I haven't actually written it yet.  We'll see if this is any better than my first try.

**Disclaimer:  ****Yu Yu Hakusho is copyrighted to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

Kuwabara stared forlornly out the only window to his apartment.  The leaves had filled out all of the trees, and were rustling in the warm spring breeze.  Today was unusually warm for spring, like a summer day actually.  People were out running, laughing, playing, and in general, enjoying the sun.

            Except for him.  Except for the great Kazuma Kuwabara, who was firmly caged in his small apartment.  His leg was healing fast, far faster than his abdominal wound.  The others had deemed this a bad thing, and all granted, it was important that barrier holding his vital organs was healed.  However, there were more ways to die than disembowelment.  Enemies could cut at him, burn him, tear out heart and lung alike, and it would be less painful, than being stuck inside on such a nice day.

            He turned a hateful eye on his own, personal, sentry.  Yusuke was laying leisurely on the futon, watching T.V.  Two earlier scuffles by the door had ended in two, humiliating defeats.  He only wanted to go for a walk after all.  Kuwabara studied his tyrant guard further; low, even breaths gave the illusion of sleep.  Kuwabara knew better though.  The minute he headed for the door, Yusuke would be up to block him.

            So he returned to staring out the window.  He pulled himself up onto the counter, to get a better view.  The tiny balcony had just enough of a wall to keep your flowers from tumbling out.  He slid his hand across the smooth empty surface; it was hot to the touch.  He didn't have plants, unlike most of his neighbors; he didn't have much of a green thumb.  He'd thought about asking Kurama for one a few times.  Anything that came from Kurama's garden would probably never die.  Then again, it could probably defend itself too.

            He moved restlessly, shifting his weight off his bad leg, and sighed to himself.  Looking at the long drop from his perch, Kuwabara wished he could be Hiei.  To leap right out of here, and off to freedom.  He could imagine the feeling of the wind sliding over the body, as the demon sailed through the air like water.  He'd never admit it, but sometimes, it sucked to be human.  

Kuwabara closed his eyes, and let his mind escape the crippled shell of his body.  He could feel the sunlight on his skin, all over.  Bright beams of life pushed over his body, and swam through his blood.  He could hear the soft thud of running feet, as his body rebounded from the earth.  He could smell the season's soft fragrance, on the thick cool air.  There were no injuries, just a machine of muscle and bone, glorious perfection.  The rest of he world blurred, as Kuwabara lost himself in his thoughts.

It was the most invigorating feeling.  The wind hummed in his ears now, it was fresh and vital, unlike that stagnant stuff that continually circulated through the apartment.  But there was something wrong here.  The air humming in his ears dies, being downed out by another sound.  A soft little sound at first, but it was enough to overcome the wind.  He's not running anymore, there is light but it's not sunlight.  The vision shifts.

The austere golden light twisted, forming an image.  Kuwabara watched in interest as the haze slowly wore away.  It was an image of Hiei, not surprisingly.  The demon haunted Kuwabara's dreams, nightmares, and more often than not, thoughts.  It was Hiei, who raced through a wooded area.  The scene was washed in gold, all the shadows and light was gold.  Kuwabara wondered if he'd caught some memory of Hiei's, making the scene so vivid.  Kuwabara could still smell the subtle aroma of spring, and he could feel patches of sunlight, as though he was under the patchwork shade.  This had to be some kind of memory, but where would he have gotten it?  It took direct contact to accidentally slip something like this.

Kuwabara turned his attention back to the vision, as Hiei's form slowed.  He was definitely looking for something, or some one.  He must be pretty near now, the small form of the demon looks left to right, checking to see if anyone has followed him.  Hiei froze, and Kuwabara watched, as Hiei slowly turned in his direction.  Hiei had drawn his sword, and the look in his eyes was not very reassuring.

            'This is only a memory… a scene… he can't…'  Kuwabara stumbled over his thoughts, as he watched the advancing demon.  The sword was no joke, no…  Kuwabara tried to run, red eye's glared out of the gold vision, trapping him, like a bird in the eyes of a cat.  Hiei continued his slow advance, only five paces away.  Kuwabara's heart, felt like it would hammer right out of his chest.

            "Hiei," a soft, and oddly familiar voice called.  Hiei's eyes released Kuwabara, in favor of the voice.  Kuwabara felt himself fall back on the ground in relief, but heard no sound.  He looked up just in to see Hiei leap out of view.  Another person, presumably the owner of the voice watches him.  The golden figure is impossibly…  The face turns back to look Kuwabara in the eye.  Kazuma felt the breath leave his body; he was looking into his own eyes.  The same eyes he saw in the mirror, and reflected in glass.  The golden figure favored him with a grin and a wink, before stepping easily over the bushes Hiei had jumped, disappearing from view.

            Kuwabara lay there for innumerable moments, his mind trying to comprehend this.  He looked at the scenery, but he couldn't pull anything from his memory to match.  He ran his fingers through the grass, and could feel it.  Kuwabara tried to grab the little strands, but couldn't seem to get a grip on the them.  He swiped his hands quickly over the ground, but the grass remained undisturbed.  He pushed himself to his feet, and followed his own fleeting image.  He walked right through the bushes, and as he expected, made no sound.  He came upon his golden form, sitting in the shade of a tree in the clearing.  Hiei leaned against that tree; both golden figures stared unseeing into the forest before them.

            When Kuwabara came into the clearing, Hiei's head, whipped around in his direction.  This time, Kuwabara knew the demon couldn't see him.  Hiei could sense Kuwabara's presence, but could neither pinpoint its location, nor its owner it.  A very bad feeling pitted itself in Kuwabara's stomach.  One could not exist as a watcher and an actor in visions.  It was just… the way things were.

            Kuwabara's golden form reached for Hiei's arm, his large hand locking about Hiei's wrist.  Hiei looked down at the golden double, and Kuwabara felt immediately bad for his doppelganger.  Nobody told Hiei what to do, and hardly anyone was aloud to touch him.  Hiei looked down at the hand, and then at the face of gold Kuwabara, his face stony.

            Kuwabara's double tugged gently on the arm, and looked the golden demon straight in his red eyes.  Moments passed and nothing happened, Kuwabara could feel the air getting thicker, harder to breath.  He was slowly beginning to recognize this place.  There was only one place in the entire universe like this one, none other on earth, the spirit world, or demon world.  The realization was giving him a terrible headache.

            Hiei's golden form smiled slowly, and allowed Kuwabara's reflection to pull him down into his lap.  Kuwabara's head felt like it would explode, his lungs begged for air that wasn't there.  He watched as the gold twin wrapped the demon in his arms and kissed him gently on the forehead.  Kuwabara fell to his knees, his heart pounding, his lungs burning, fighting for his sanity.  _No!…_

            But he was losing… badly.  His golden form locked eyes with him.  Kuwabara knew what was going on, and he fought it with all his might.  The golden figure smiled as he continued the battle of wills, with no sign of tiring.

            "Kazuma," Hiei purred, nuzzling his gold partner.  Kuwabara's image never broke eye contact with Kuwabara, as he drew the demon closer.  _'Yeah Kazuma,'_ Kuwabara's voice as he knew, it echoed in his head.  Kuwabara felt the gold figure's will pressing on him, keeping him from breathing.  Kuwabara continued to fight, knowing what the doppelganger wanted.  If Kuwabara gave in, they'd share a link, and if they shared a link…

            _'Then you join us,'_ he figure confirmed telepathically.  _'Come on Kazuma,'_ the gold vision's wry smile seeped through his thoughts, though it didn't show on his face.  _'You'll like it,' _the form promised, before breaking eye contact.  Kuwabara's body collapsed to the ground completely, as he inhaled painful, but necessary gulps of air.  He could see his golden form lightly kissing Hiei's forehead, leaning closer, and kissing lips, eyes, nose, chastely as you please.  

            Kuwabara fought the growing sense of jealousy welling in his belly, as his double continued his promises of love.  If Kuwabara caved now, there would be no turning back.  Somewhere, deep inside him, he craved the feelings of his golden twin.  He could hear a chuckle, and the shifting of bodies, as the golden figures leaned back more, golden Kuwabara, pulling golden Hiei to where they were eye to eye.  

Kuwabara fought desperately against the desire to feel that.  He wanted that closeness, to feel Hiei sigh against his skin.  Hiei was so beautiful, so strong, and yet at the same time, there was a weakness in him Kuwabara could feel.  He couldn't identify it, but he wanted to protect him.  To reassure the most self assured person he knew, to comfort him.

Kuwabara's double, bushed his lips lightly over Hiei's waiting mouth.  Hiei's lips were parted slightly, and his tongue darted out, tasting the double's.  Kuwabara licked his own lips, as though there might be some taste there.  Hiei moaned with need, and Kuwabara's conviction broke.  The vision form's thoughts crashed down on him like a tidal wave.  As the control seeped deep into Kuwabara's body, he began to feel things he'd never thought possible.  He could feel Hiei's body pressed tightly to his chest, his arms encircling the small demon like bands of steel.  He could smell Hiei's light, though unmistakable spicy sent, filling his nose, and blurring his senses.  

Heat drove through Kuwabara, as he shared in the kiss his double dove into.  First covering Hiei's mouth with his own, then tasting those sweet parted lips with his tongue.  The enthralling heat this created, encouraged him to delve further into Hiei's mouth.  The sweet sensation was beyond anything Kuwabara could recall or imagine.  

The doppelganger broke the kiss for air, and he and Kuwabara gasped in rhythm.  "Hiei," they moaned as one, before returning to the demon.  This time there was no chastity in their kiss, as the gold twin sought satisfaction more passionately.  He swallowed Hiei's moan in his own guttural cry.

Kuwabara lay helplessly on the ground.  Unable to move or speak, gasping as the waves of new feelings wracked his body.  He knew this was wrong, it was so very wrong.  Fantasies should never become this real, but he didn't want to stop.  His stomach tightened as his golden twin pulled Hiei beneath him.  Hiei locked his arms around gold Kuwabara's neck, and moaned as the friction between their bodies caused unwarranted heat.

_'No,'_ Kuwabara moaned mentally.  _'I have to stop this…'_

His golden form sneered at him through their link.  _'We're just getting to the good part,'_ he purred.  Kuwabara twisted away, renewing his fight against his feelings.  He could feel the golden doppelganger's rage overwhelm him.  _'Have it your way then fool!'_

The ground beneath Kuwabara gave way, and he left the golden paradise for a world of darkness.  It felt an awful lot like dream falling, as his form spiraled into the abysmal plane.  The darkness was cold here, so cold it burned his skin, and hurt his lungs to breath the air.  He could see the ground now, and was going toward it fast.  At least he'd then wake up from this nightmare.  Closer and closer, but before he hit the ground he'd wake up, that's how it always happened.  

Closer still…  but something didn't feel right.  It was too late before Kuwabara realized the outcome of this fall.  He got to see his doom really well, before he hit it with full force.  His body connected with the ground with a sickening crunch.  He was sure that if he had had the ability of recall, there was something in his memory, about what happened to a living being when its body hit the a solid surface at maximum velocity.  Something about being splattered into a bloody mess all over the place.  What had Urameshi called it?  "Street Pizza."

Kuwabara never imagined falling to your death would hurt this much, and it kept hurting.  Hurting like Kuwabara never knew it could, and lasting long past his will to live with it.  If he didn't know that hell was a hot place where you burned in eternity, he'd think he was there.

"No you're not in hell," a horse voice confirmed.  Stepping from the darkness was yet another form of himself.  This one black, like the vortex Kuwabara had landed in, but so much darker.  The figure walked over to him and knelt in the oozing blood, his face an inch from Kazuma's.  "But before you leave hear," the figure swore, "You'll wish you were…"

The thing rolled him onto his back, a painful motion, that earned the double a gurgling cry of pain.  Gurgling, because blood choked Kuwabara's windpipe, bubbling as he yelped in agony.

"Aw, did that hurt?" the shadow form mocked circling Kuwabara's broken body.  He watched helplessly as the dark figure put a foot to his ribs.  "Not as much as this is gonna," he sneered pressing in with all his strength.

Kuwabara didn't yelp this time, he howled, the forlorn sound accompanied by the crackling of his ribs, or what was left of them.  The figure didn't smile, but satisfaction reflected in his eyes for a moment.

"So tell me something perv," the shadow double said conversationally, circling again.  "What made you think, you could screw him?"  The shadow took Kuwabara's unbroken wrist in both hands.  It was perhaps, the only unbroken joint in whole of his body.  

"What, made you think… you were worthy?"  The shadow bent Kuwabara's wrist all the way back, and the popping sound echoed through the otherwise silent sphere of darkness.  Kuwabara's screams were choked out by blood; the cold was swallowing every thing.  He couldn't take it anymore.  

His body once more pulled his spirit back to the world of the living, though this time it was not by choice.  Conscientiousness took him from the strange limbo of his mind, and the Nothing had to give up again.

Kuwabara woke up to being shaken by small, but strong arms.  His eyes opened slowly, and the shaking stopped.  He lay there several moments, not knowing whether he was alive, or dead, or somewhere in between.

"Kuwabara…"  Yusuke's frightened voice registered in his ears.  Yes, frightened was the world.  Kazuma's stormy blue eyes, searched for and found, Yusuke's extremely concerned face staring down at him.

"Urameshi," Kuwabara confirmed aloud after a moment.  His throat was dry, causing him to rasp.  He swallowed experimentally, and sighed in relief.  There was no taste of blood to swallow back, no pain as he sat up.  He looked around to find himself in his room on his bed.  He tried to recall when he'd moved from the kitchen to here, but couldn't dredge it out of his memory.

"You're cold," Yusuke stated worriedly.  Kuwabara brushed Yusuke's hands away indifferently.

"I just had a weird dream," he stated in monotone.  He could still recall the 'dream' as vividly as though it had actually happened.  The Nothing had been bothering Kuwabara off and on since his injury, but it had never been so real before.  It was too real, as though… well never mind that.

Yusuke stared at his tall friend for a moment, not knowing what to do.  Kuwabara had been cold, almost a dead sort of cold.  Even as Yusuke watched him now, he didn't shiver at all.  Yusuke was completely at a loss.  Kuwabara was in bad shape, and wouldn't talk to him.  Maybe it was time for a trip to Genkai's.  Sure, Genkai would know what to do with him.

"Hey Kuwabara," Yusuke began carefully.

"Un?" 

"You wanna… wanna get out of here for a while?"  

Kuwabara gave Yusuke the 'Don't patronize me,' look before nodding.  Swinging his legs easily under him Kuwabara stood.  He rolled his shoulders until a popping sound emitted.

Yusuke had not realized how tall Kuwabara actually seemed.  He'd always seen things level with him, Kuwabara obliging by bending down a little to talk to him.  Now his best friend wouldn't even look him in the eye.  Whether that was because Kuwabara was mad at him or not, he didn't know

Kuwabara took the lead out the door, leaving the kitchen window open.  He didn't have to worry about getting burgled all the way up here.  The only person able to get to that window would be Hiei.  Kuwabara opened the door, grabbing a coat he was pretty sure he wouldn't need on the way out.  He could hear Yusuke not three paces behind, and could sense his anxiety.  _Good for Yusuke, he needs something to throw off his cocky attitude once in a while._

Completely ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut, Kuwabara continued out of the damned apartment building.  He knew they were headed to Genkai's, but by this time he was too desperate for a way out to argue.

Cherry trees opened their blooms early, spreading a warm cheer throughout the neighborhood.  Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, laughing and preparing to enjoy an early summer.  A tall orange haired boy strode past them, his steps dogged by a shorter raven-haired youth.  The taller boy seemed totally and blissfully unaware of what was about to take place.  In the light breeze, the tree's whispered to one another, low enough to be sure the sensitive human wouldn't hear.  '_The time is coming… Coming soon…'_

Author's Note:  And that is it for this long awaited chapter.  The next one Should be soon in coming, but I make no promises.  Since exams are over, I'll be having some free time.

Megumi:  Aced my Honors English exam!!  *Does a dance*

Redragon:  Owned the Math test in Calculus!!  *Makes 'V' sign with fingers*

Megumi & Redragon:  *Hugging*  

Megumi:  Only two more days *stars in her eyes, fist toward the heavens in determination*

Redragon:  Then we are FREE  *Ditto*

Redragon:  *Stops pose* ya know this is a special occasion!  *winks at ff.net readers*

Megumi:  Yessa!  And you know what that means!

Redragon & Megumi:  TREAT FANFICTION!!  *Jump up and down*

**Announcer:**  _What is "Treat Fanficiton?"  Treat fanfiction is a game our authors play when they feel particularly silly and creative.  i.e. around 2:00 AM when they are high_ _on caffeine free sugar bombs and root beer._

_            This form of writing was adapted from a writing exercise used to get the mind ready for writing.  It goes like so:  The 'host' author will right the first paragraph of the first chapter of a story.  After writing the first paragraph, the 'host' will send the last sentence to the co-author.  The co-author then rights paragraph two, with only the last line of the paragraph to go off of.  The author may spin the line anyway they choose.  The goal is to go back and forth, for about 10-15 paragraphs._

_            This may not seem like much, but there are a few other rules.  Each paragraph has to be at good length.  And if characters are talking, the switch in talking doesn't count as a paragraph.  The author may only do three of these however, and if descriptions in the talking take up 4-5 sentences, it counts as a paragraph._

_            After the first chapter of exercise, they will co-write the rest of the fanfic, in a more serious and professional tone.  It's fun._

Megumi:  It's a hard, but fun game to play.  *Thumbs up*

Redragon:  Trying to spin the story is the best, you have to practice though…  *shrugs*

Megumi:  Yeah, you don't want the other author to become stumped, and blather nonsense for an entire paragraph… The flow is damaged.  *Nods*

Redragon:  I'm hosting, which means I get to choose the series, characters and theme!  *-- Proud*

Megumi:  We know what that means.  *Winks*

Redragon:  Yaoi!!! *'V' sign*

Megumi:  Yeppers!

Redragon: *0.o* … You mean your willing to go along with this?

Megumi:  *Shrugs* Yeah, one shonen ai, every once in a great while can't hurt too badly.

Redragon:  Lemony fresh? *-- Hopeful*

Megumi: *sweat drops*…no

Redragon:  Please??  *Puppy dog eyes*

Megumi:… It can be… citrusy

Redragon:  Aw!  Lime? *Pouts*

Megumi:  Yeah, that's as far along the line as I can walk anyway… for now. *Snickers*


	5. An Empty Heart

The Significance of Cherries

Chapter 3

An Empty Heart

            Kuwabara stripped his shirt off, and tossed it aside.  He then cautiously began looking for a good place to sunbath.  Days like today weren't to be wasted in the shade, no matter how comfy that shade might be.  He eventually settled on a rock that happened to be well outside the shade line.  Making a halfhearted mental note to get out of the sun before his fair skin crisped, he laid himself belly down on the sun-baked rock and sighed with pleasure.  

            Yusuke was watching all of this less than amused.  Genkai hadn't found anything especially wrong with Kuwabara at all.  Still, Yusuke remembered waking up to the absence of Kuwabara's ki.  He'd nearly had a heart attack when he felt how cold Kuwabara was.  It was an unnatural, almost deathly cold.  The sinking feeling hadn't left his stomach yet either.

            He spied Hiei out of the corner of his eye talking to Yukina.  Hiei was sitting cross-legged with his hands on his knees staring at the bowl Yukina had just pushed in front of him.  Yusuke had to turn his head a little to get a good look at what was in the bowl.  It appeared to be, cherries, but Yusuke wasn't sure.  He strained his ears to hear the conversation, but couldn't quite make it out.  He wouldn't have been interested except for the look of confusion on Hiei's face.  He tried to take a couple of innocent steps closer to them; sure that Hiei wouldn't be pleased to share their conversation.

            It didn't help much; Hiei had already stood and was shaking his head.  Yusuke watched careful to be discrete, as Hiei dismissed the container of cherries, and evidently whatever Yukina had just said.  Yusuke had to take back those last small steps as Hiei started to walk in his direction.  He held his breath as Hiei walked straight past him and toward Kuwabara.  Yusuke half smiled to himself, and sat down to less than inconspicuously watch what was about to happen.

            Yusuke hadn't seen or heard anything from Hiei since Kuwabara chased him out of the apartment.  He idly wondered how Kuwabara was going to ruin this meeting.  He gave the hopeless redhead one last contemptuous look before focusing on Hiei.

            Hiei approached the carrot topped warrior cautiously.  Wondering if there were any hard feelings about that other night they had confronted eachother.  No signs of discomfort emitted from the seemingly slumbering youth as Hiei drew closer.  He stopped short as an odd sound registered in his ears.

            Kuwabara seemed to be emitting a low rumbling noise from the back of the throat.  It was definitely not snoring, as it lacked the obnoxious, irregular quality.  This seemed like a low, familiar growling.  It took Hiei a moment to realize Kuwabara was doing the equivalent to human purring, if that was possible.  It was no wonder he liked cats so much, he seemed to not only understand their actions, but was able to immitate them.

            Hiei tilted his head to the side, not exactly knowing what to do.  If Kuwabara wasn't paying attention, then Hiei would probably startle him if he spoke.  Hiei came closer yet to the tall human, not making any sound as he walked.  Curious he circled around in front of Kuwabara, and the purring faded.  

One blue eye rose lazily open, and regarded Hiei with a glazed expression before slowly closing again.  Moments passed, and Hiei wondered if Kuwabara had actually seen him.  He nearly jumped when Kuwabara grunted a greeting, his voice thick with weariness.  Another moment passed before Kuwabara unfolded his arms, which he had been using as a pillow and stretched them out straight in front of him.  His elbows popped simultaneously in such a way, that Hiei wondered if it was healthy.  Drawing his arms under him, Kuwabara arched his back fully, rolling his huge shoulder muscles.  His shoulders also popped, but with a less alien sound.  

Hiei sighed sharply.  Kuwabara was in no hurry to do anything but lounge in the sun, which seriously compromised his agenda.  Though this wasn't the first time Hiei had been introduced to the chaotic factor of humans' personalities, it didn't help the situation.  Hiei had wanted to assert a sort of dominance.  Needless to say, this half-asleep image made it clear Kuwabara wasn't intimidated in the least.

            After yawning hugely, Kuwabara refolded his arms and regarded Hiei from his lax position.  The rock was actually tall enough that this position put Kuwabara and Hiei at eye-to-eye level.  This was not only, to say the least a rare occasion, but unique since Kuwabara seemed utterly unperturbed by the situation.  Blue eyes stared expectantly out from under long, ruffled bangs.  All of his hair was uncommonly out of place.  It was as if someone had been repeatedly running their hands through the thick, copper locks, leaving them pointing in all the wrong directions.  It looked like untidy red mane, haloing the thin angular face, the result being actually quite impressive.

            "Well, runt," the orange haired warrior grunted, in not an unfriendly tone.  It seemed to speak less of challenge, than of fondness.  Though Hiei tried to ignore the welcoming tone, it cleared his entire arsenal of retorts.  

He had to settle for an unsatisfactory, "Hn."  It did all right though as Kuwabara didn't smirk, at Hiei's reply.

"Don't 'Hn' at me shrimp," Kuwabara yawned casually, "you came over here."  Kuwabara settled himself comfortably again, apparently not in the least bit threatened by their proximity.  Hiei supposed that could be a good sign; at least Kuwabara didn't seem edgy about the earlier incident at his apartment.

"I need to talk to you," Hiei stated in his usual superior tone.  Kuwabara shrugged off the tone, and the statement in general.

"Talk," he murmured.  

Hiei swallowed, not remembering where he was supposed to begin.  He had talked to Kurama about this, though the fox was little help.  Kurama had simply advised to approach the subject carefully, since people in the human world didn't cast a kind eye on males loving one another in more than a platonic relationship.  Hiei cursed his foul luck, as he tried to rethink a way to divulge his feelings without offending the human.

            Well he either does or he doesn't return how I feel, Hiei concluded.  Sighing he fixed Kuwabara with a sidelong glance.  "I like you."  The words came harder than Hiei had thought they would.  He was so much more accustomed to arguing with Kazuma, he hadn't had much experience dealing with him any other way.

            It was Kuwabara's turn to look Hiei over critically.  While Kuwabara seemed less than shocked by these words, he didn't trust them completely.  He turned his head back to the temple, to catch Yusuke and Yukina dodging within, not quite quickly enough.  The sound of love in spring can attract some unwanted eavesdroppers.  Still, with their bashful retreat, he could regard Hiei again.

            "You have some help in this?"  Kuwabara asked in a low, almost aggressive tone.  He indicated the temple with a jerk of his head.  Hiei considered that direction, for only a moment before answering.

            "I asked for a little advice," Hiei admitted.  He could feel the human weighing his every word for any sign of treachery.  Hiei felt a little indignant, wondering why Kuwabara had to doubt in him.

            Kuwabara continued to take in everything about the demon, while Hiei remained virtually unperturbed by the open scrutiny.  Hiei could see storms brewing behind the deceptively cool azure pools, which remained locked with his impassive red ones.  He braced himself for when these storms were unleashed, but it never seemed to happen.  Throwing another glance toward the temple, Kuwabara swung down from the short rock and bade Hiei to follow him.

            Puzzled but not showing it, Hiei followed the fighter from the sun patch.  Not sure exactly where he was going, Kuwabara slipped between the trees.  Taking note of the vague familiarity of it, as he walked on.  Hiei following silently behind him, he was tempted to turn around and explain himself, but found that explanation wanting.  Still, silence seemed too alien for them, yet he dared not strike up a conversation, for fear of where it would take them.  The situation seemed as delicate as the thinnest sheet of crystal, and Kuwabara didn't want to break it with his trademark inept social skills.

            Figuring they were now, where they should be, Kuwabara rested carefully at the base of a tree.  Not surprisingly, Hiei did no immediately join him.  The shorter demon regarded him with an unreadable expression written across his face.

            "Well?"  The almost bored tone of Hiei's voice made Kuwabara's heart nearly freeze in place.

            "So the wind doesn't carry our voices to prying ears," Kuwabara explained.  

            "Hn," Hiei shrugged.  Kuwabara made an unintelligible sound, causing the hackles on Hiei's neck to rise.  "What?"

            "Why?"  Kuwabara said more clearly, looking up at Hiei with a pained expression.

            "Why what?"  Hiei queried, dropping his guard only slightly.  Kuwabara had the apprehension to blush at the question.  "Oh," Hiei nearly smiled, finally feeling as though he were again in control of the situation.

            Hiei sighed and took his place next to Kuwabara.  "Why does anything happen the way it does?"  Hiei questioned, not unkindly.  "It has taken me a long time to see things this way," He continued, "It's simple enough though.  It's too obvious to deny."

            "Nothing is too obvious to ignore," Kuwabara pointed out.

            "But that's not the way I do things," Hiei informed the human sitting beside him.  "It's not the way you do things either."

            Kuwabara nodded slightly at the last statement.  He couldn't deny what he now knew was there.  He wasn't in the business of lying to himself.  He sighed mentally as he wrestled between two completely different desires.  The first desire was to stay with Hiei, and give into his confusing though undeniable feelings.  The other desire, being to push this offering away, and live as he always had.  Both presented a unique problem to him.  On the one hand, he would have to give up a part of himself to his former nemesis, and step out of the bounds of conventional love in many ways.  Could he do that, and step over his own personal rules, which had taken a long time to develop, and still be happy?  On the other hand, he could remain within the bonds of his ego, and most assuredly live unhappily, but safe from any hurt this might cause.

            Of course this was all a jumbled mess in Kuwabara's mind.  The most distressing part of this, was that he'd found love where he'd wanted it least.  Well that wasn't completely true.  He'd always wanted Hiei to acknowledge his strength, to gain his comrade's confidence.  To have Hiei respect him, even if he was physically weaker, even if he was human.  Yet, did that carry over to love, or was it as he had though, completely different?  

            Hiei put his hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, and the fighter flinched at the sudden contact.  "You know," he said quietly.  "For what it's worth to you, I'm serious about this, Kazuma."  Kuwabara nodded, but didn't say anything.  "And if," Hiei added, "you want to keep this a secret, I'll understand."

            Looked up at the short demon, a look of shock written across his face.  "Kurama explained that in your world, this relationship would shame you."  Hiei looked away, "I'd understand if you didn't want others to know."  When he glanced back, Kuwabara glared at him indignantly.

            "I'm not ashamed of you, or how I feel for you," he barked, defensively

            "I never said-" Hiei barked back.

            "It was implied."  Kuwabara stated clearly.  He reached up and tugged at Hiei's hand, inviting him to sit.  "I don't mean to be this way," he apologized as Hiei sat next to him.  "It's just a little, unexpected that's all."

            "It's that hard to think you'd like me?"  Hiei asked tonelessly.  

            "Hm?"  Kuwabara turned to his shorter companion.  "That's not-"

            "It was implied," Hiei mocked.

            "It was not!"  Kuwabara looked away and scratched the back of his neck.  "It's just that I never thought I'd be…"  He trailed off, not exactly knowing what to say.

            "So," Hiei remarked nudging Kuwabara slightly.  Kuwabara looked down at the fire demon.  Hiei wrapped his arms around Kuwabara's neck, pulling himself closer to the tall fighter.  "What do you think now?"  He whispered, his lips barely an inch from Kazuma's.  

            "Um…"  Hiei had a very unique scent.  Like cinnamon almost.  Kuwabara was at a loss for words.  Suddenly Hiei pulled them close, thrusting his tongue into Kazuma's astonished mouth.  It felt strange kissing another man, especially one he'd known for a long time.  Still, it wasn't a bad sort of strange, in fact it was kind of nice.  He continued to experiment with this new feeling, until Hiei slipped his fingers over Kuwabara's bare chest and played at his nipple.  Kuwabara broke the kiss, and recoiled from the heat that sparked through his system.

            "What's wrong?"  Hiei's hoarse whisper carried a slightly worried tone.

            "I've… I don't…"  Kuwabara blushed, his ears turning bright pink.  Hiei stared at the stuttering human in complete confusion, before he finally understood.  An unhindered grin spread across his face and he poked the taller warrior playfully.

            "Virgin," He smirked.  Kuwabara's face turned an impossible red, confirming Hiei's words.  

            "Shut up!"  Kuwabara whined much like a child would.  But Hiei continued to poke fun at the humiliated human, wondering exactly how red he could get.  Hiei felt he hadn't laughed so hard in all his life.  The stuttering, indignant, and completely powerless human, was a picture he'd never forget.  "It's not funny!  Knock it off!"

            Standing, Hiei ruffled the copper curls on Kuwabara's head.  "Don't worry kitten," he teased.  Kuwabara growled.  He ruffled Kazuma's hair again, the long bangs impairing the vision of the taller youth.

            "What?" Kuwabara questioned as Hiei continued to muss the amber mane.

            "It's just so soft…"  He said, brushing the bangs from Kuwabara's face.  Kuwabara glared as Hiei immediately began ruffling it again.

~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~

THE END????

Maybe.  I'm lazy this way.  Yeah, I don't update for a month, and then I end the story early. Humph.  Ah well, I wasn't liking where this was going anyway.  I tried to fit too many story lines into one.  It's better to just end the thing where I feel I lose the least.  I might have a sort of epilogue, but I'm not sure.  It wont be on ff.net if I do.  'Cuz it will probably be lemonish.  Anyway 'till next time all!!

Oh!  Y'all might want to know the "significance of cherries" wouldn't you?  It's quite superficial actually.  I was eating a bowl of cherries when I came up with this idea.  Not very deep, but utterly true.

Redragon:  *Collapses from boredom next to his computer.*

Megumi Jade:  Hehe….

Redragon:  This sucks, total writers block

Megumi:  Why not just write a PWP lemon?

Redragon:  It's not that easy!

Megumi:  Sure it is.

Redragon:  Yeah, so why don't you?

Megumi:  Sure!  *Pulls a pen and paper out of nowhere/yeswhere.*

Redragon:  0.o???

Megumi:  *Writes on the front and back of the page*  Here ya' go.

Redragon:  That's short…

Megumi:  *giggles*  I don't waste time romancing the subject…  *giggles again, and disappears down the hall.*

Redragon:  *Begins reading the paper*  …Yellow, very sour and bitter… Tastes good when squirted on fish… I like lemons, especially when…*  MEGUMI!!!!


End file.
